


and i gasped and said "that's my pot dealer!"

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: “Same as last time?”Luke nodded and took out his credits while Han waited with two small bags in his hand.“Forty.”Luke's eyes narrowed, looking down at Han’s hand.He pulled his hand still holding the credits back closer to himself. “That’s not worth forty.”Han’s eyebrow twitched, but he shrugged, rolling the bags around in his hand. “You’re not gonna get a better one around—”“I saw someone a few ships over.”He hadn’t, but Luke put the credits back in his pocket, barely turned around before Han reached out, the backs of his fingers brushing Luke's sleeve. “Thirty-five.”Luke turned around to face him again. “Thirty.”Han let out a short huff through his nose, his eyes narrowing for a couple seconds before he held out his hand.(first chapter is sfw, second chapter is the other stuff)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt stop thinking about that post where michelle williams was saying how she didnt know harrison ford was an actor until he comes on screen and shes like "thats my pot dealer!" so han was also lukes pot dealer

Luke made eye contact across the landing bay.

He hadn't gone without Wedge before, but he would have to now.

Han ducked his head once, almost a nod, tilting his head towards the loading ramp and knocking his knuckles against the doorway before walking up.

Luke tried not to look too rushed as he followed him.

The air in the hall tingled in his nose, stronger as he got closer to the cockpit, but Han came back out and blocked his way before he could get in.

“Same as last time?”

Luke nodded and took out his credits while Han waited with two small bags in his hand.

“Forty.”

Luke's eyes narrowed, looking down at Han’s hand.

He pulled his hand still holding the credits back closer to himself. “That’s not worth forty.”

Han’s eyebrow twitched, but he shrugged, rolling the bags around in his hand. “You’re not gonna get a better one around—”

“I saw someone a few ships over.”

He hadn’t, but Luke put the credits back in his pocket, barely turned around before Han reached out, the backs of his fingers brushing Luke's sleeve. “Thirty-five.”

Luke turned around to face him again. “Thirty.”

Han let out a short huff through his nose, his eyes narrowing for a couple seconds before he held out his hand.

Luke counted out his credits and put the bags in his pocket.

“When do you think you’re back again?”

“Couple weeks,” Han said. “Same place. If she’s here, one of us is, you can just come in.”

Luke nodded and tucked the bags a little deeper in his pockets. “Thanks.”

 

A couple weeks passed, Luke's fingers just barely tingling from the last of the spice he had picked up the last time as he looked through the ships, turning around a couple times until he spotted the Falcon.

Han wasn’t outside, the loading ramp closed, but Han had said.

Luke walked up to it, looking around to see if he had just missed Han before he knocked against the raised loading ramp.

He waited a couple seconds, knocked again, harder, about to knock a third time when he heard a heavy creak, ducking out of the way just before it  _ clanged _ to the ground.

The smell itched even just as he walked up. 

The ramp shut behind him as soon as he got inside; he thought it was his eyes for a second, not focusing yet, but the smoke drifting out from the cockpit made the hall look almost blurry, a loud cough before Han came out.

Luke could see his eyes looking a little pink when Han waved him inside for the first time since he had started buying from him, the door to the cockpit sliding shut behind him.

Chewie held up half of a joint for Han to take without looking up from a holopad in his other hand.

“I got,” Han said, pausing to take a hit, holding his breath for a couple seconds before he continued with a thick puff of smoke, “a couple new kinds.”

Luke didn’t get to ask what before Han held the joint out for him.

“Corellian dream,” he said, turning towards the dashboard while Luke took a hit, sweet at the back of his throat,  _ “where _ is...and blue sunshine.”

It took a couple seconds for Luke to stifle a cough before he traded the joint for the small glass bowl that had been propped up against a lever on the dashboard.

Han took a lighter from his pocket; he didn’t give it to Luke, holding it up until Luke moved the bowl to his mouth and held his thumb over the carb.

It tasted almost minty before he had to hold the bowl out of the way to try to cover another cough.

Han’s hand was warm on his shoulder, just for a second before he took a hit and put the bowl back on the dashboard.

He held it for a few seconds while Luke caught his breath again before he croaked, “Both?”

“I liked the, uh,” Luke said, gesturing towards the dashboard, “blue.”

Han nodded and patted down his pockets for a few seconds before Chewie held up a couple bags from him.

He didn’t try to haggle that time before trading the bags for Luke's thirty credits.

Han took the bowl from the dashboard again, another hit, holding it out to Luke while he held his breath.

Luke hesitated, the lighter in Han’s hand a few inches from the bowl; he had said he wouldn’t be long, and he would need longer with the smell sticking to his clothes without any fresh air, more than he had planned for already, but he lifted the bowl back up to his mouth anyway for Han to light for him.

He started worrying a little less about the time a few hits in.

He leaned back against the dashboard, taking the bowl from Han in the pilot’s seat, to Chewie next, to Han and back to him; Chewie took his next hit before standing up as he handed it over to Han again, tilting his head towards the door with a soft grunt.

“We still have those crispy noodles?”

Chewie shook his head.

“Chips?”

Chewie nodded, another grunt that sounded vaguely familiar to Luke before he left and closed the door behind him.

Luke glanced to Chewie’s empty seat, but Han shook his head and gave him the joint from earlier before he could sit down.

Chewie came back a couple minutes later with an armful of plastic bags and a small bottle—just water, Luke couldn’t smell anything when he opened it—before dropping the bags onto the dashboard, but he hadn’t even reached for a bag of chips before Chewie huffed at the same time as Han swore under his breath.

“You forgot the--”

Chewie interrupted with a growl while Han scrambled for the bowl, blowing a clump of ash from the dashboard.

“You didn’t tell me to—how was I supposed to know you were just going to drop all the—”

Chewie let out a low grumble and swished another few flecks of ash out of the way.

It took a couple minutes to settle again, trading the joint and the bowl and the snacks back and forth, the lack of fresh air making the haze feel thicker in Luke's head; he had only ever been able to smoke outside before.

He didn't realize how long he was staring at the slowly blinking lights next to his hand until Han kicked his feet up on the dashboard at Luke's other side, nudging his ankle against Luke’s hip.

He held the joint out again when Luke looked up.

Luke hesitated for a couple seconds before he took the joint and leaned forward for Han to relight it.

Han swayed slightly as he leaned back in the seat, his eyes on the joint—not the joint, Luke realized a couple seconds later, not looking away as Luke handed the joint over to Chewie.

Luke didn’t think to look away either.

Han blinked twice, slow, when Luke breathed out, tensing up to cover a cough, and it took both of them until Chewie bumped the empty bowl against Han’s shoulder before they broke eye contact.

“We’re gonna blow through all the blue.”

Chewie grumbled at him and bumped his shoulder with the bowl again.

“You go get it.”

Chewie rolled his eyes, another grumble under his breath before he stood up with the bowl and left the cockpit.

The joint was almost finished when Han gave it back to Luke.

He took one last hit for himself, enough left for one more, but Han shook his head when Luke held it out to him.

Chewie came back in with a freshly packed bowl while Luke was still holding his breath. Chewie took what was left of the joint to light the bowl, dropping the paper filter into an empty cup next to his chair; he passed it to Han, and Han passed it to Luke, but he frowned to himself as he exhaled and passed it back to Chewie.

“I should probably go,” he said, brushing a fleck of ash from his pants as he straightened up from the dashboard. “I said I was just going to Tosche.”

Han nodded and took a hit when Chewie gave him the bowl, back to Chewie again before he stood up and opened the door; his hand was at Luke's back as he lead him to the loading ramp, and Luke couldn’t tell if it was just the haze making his skin feel especially tingly or Han actually scritching his fingers over Luke's spine before he hit the button to open the ramp.

“And, uh.” He glanced outside before tucking another joint into Luke's pocket. “Same place, couple weeks.”

He didn’t ask for anything for the joint.

Luke nodded, touching his other pocket to check that the little bags were still where they should be before he went down.

He wondered if he might be able to get a discount like that.

He would probably do it even if he wouldn’t.

 

He didn’t have a couple weeks.

“This is Chewbacca,” Ben said, leading Luke over; Luke's shoulders went stiff, Chewie’s eyebrow raising slightly, but he didn’t say anything. “He’s first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs.”

Luke almost said something, almost, but he didn’t think that was something he should be giving away.

He bit back a frown when Ben brought him over to a table at the other side of the Cantina.

Han’s eye twitched when Luke sat down with Ben, but he didn’t say anything about it, either, looking at Luke just a little too long before he introduced himself.

He at least had  _ that _ much discretion.

“Chewie here tells me you’re looking for passage to the Alderaan system.”

“Yes, indeed,” Ben said. “If it’s a fast ship.”

“Fast ship?” Han said, eyebrows raising, “You’ve never heard of the Millennium Falcon?”

Luke thought about them hotboxing the cockpit just under a couple weeks back and frowned.

“Should I have?”

Luke let out a slow breath.

He stayed quiet while Han kept trying to impress, more the longer Ben riled him on with his disbelief, until Han said, “Ten thousand in advance.”

“Ten thousand?” Luke blurted out. “We could almost buy our own ship for that!”

“And who’s gonna fly it, kid?” Han asked, leaning in with his forearms against the table. “You?”

 

Luke scooted a few inches to the side for Leia to sit down next to him, his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand as he watched Han fill up his tray across the dining hall.

“What?”

Luke picked up his fork and looked over at her. “Mm?”

Leia tilted her chin towards Han, his hands on his hips while he and Chewie disagreed about what was worth bringing back to the table.

Luke shrugged. “It’s just. Weird.”

Leia’s eyebrow quirked up, looking at Han before back to Luke. “What is?”

“He swoops in and helps save the day, you know, big hero and everything,” Luke said, still watching Han as he started picking at his food, “but,  _ normally, _ I would have been picking up my spice from him tomorrow.”

Leia cleared her throat to cover that she had almost taken a bite of rice down the wrong way. “Him.”

Luke nodded.

Leia tilted her head, leaning her cheek on her hand and her elbow on the table. “I can see it,” she said after a couple seconds. “You really got a ride with your spice dealer—?”

Luke didn’t get the chance to say anything before she straightened up again and went back to her food when Han and Chewie came over to sit across from them.

Han tilted his chin towards Luke before looking to Leia. “What’s going on?”

Leia shrugged and nudged some more rice onto her fork; Luke flicked at a crumb that had fallen off of his plate. “Nothing.”


	2. Chapter 2

Han propped open the door to his bunk a couple inches, just enough air coming in to keep from getting the uncomfortable sort of lightheaded.

It was the comfortable kind instead with Luke’s back to Han’s chest, sitting between Han’s legs, tapping the ash onto an empty plate as they passed a joint back and forth.

It had been a while since they had had any time, between missions and meetings and needing to be ready to go at a moment’s notice; Luke was already feeling pleasantly fuzzy and soft less than halfway through the joint, his skin tingling where Han was absently rubbing his fingers over Luke’s hip. Han bumped his nose against Luke’s cheek, almost a kiss to his jaw as he held the joint out to him with his other hand.

The smoke prickled in Luke’s throat as he held his breath between hits. Han dipped down to kiss his neck, only moving away when Luke handed the joint over to him, mouthing over the curve of Luke’s neck again as soon as he gave the joint back. Luke shivered, tilting his head for Han to keep kissing him; he had to remind himself not to let the joint burn away, stifling a shiver as he brought it back up to his mouth, and he exhaled a little sooner than he had meant to when Han shifted his fingers a little further in from his hip.

Han’s nose bumped his jaw before Luke gave the joint back again.

Han’s voice was muffled against Luke’s neck when he murmured, “What are you looking at?”

Luke didn’t realize he had been until Han mentioned it.

“It feels different,” he said, looking down at his palms. It had spread through all the rest of him, but not quite to his right hand, the fuzziness ending at his wrist; he wiggled the fingers of his left hand, and then his right, shrugging before he took the joint again when Han nudged his wrist against Luke’s. “I don’t know.”

Han hummed and kissed below his jaw.

It was slow, soft, Luke’s breathing getting a little heavier as Han gradually moved his fingers closer to the crook of his thighs, almost to his clit by the time Luke could taste the paper filter. He snubbed it out on the plate, twisting slightly until he was facing Han enough to kiss him, a few seconds before he swiped the tip of his tongue over Han’s bottom lip.

Han opened his mouth, taking the hit Luke breathed out for him, and Luke had barely pulled back before Han moved his fingers the rest of the way.

Luke’s head tipped back to Han’s shoulder with a low hum, rocking up against his hand just before Han started circling his fingers. It stayed just as slow, lazily squeezing his thighs around Han’s wrist as Han kept mouthing at his neck, warmer when Han finally exhaled his last hit against Luke’s skin.

It wasn’t much longer before Luke could feel the dampness on Han’s fingers against his inner thighs, getting hard at his back, and Luke fumbled for Han’s hair to tug him away from his neck before turning around between his legs.

It was dim, just a small lamp in the opposite corner, but Han’s eyes were a little pink, half-lidded as Luke shifted up into his lap, his hands slowly moving up to Luke’s hips. Luke scooted forward until his knees bumped the wall behind Han, close enough that Han’s breath hitched when Luke rocked forward with his dick pressed between their bellies. Han’s fingers twitched at Luke’s hips when Luke leaned in to kiss him, looping his right arm around Han’s shoulder as he slid his natural hand down Han’s chest, down to palm at Han’s dick caught between them.

Each movement felt almost heavier, languid as Luke rocked down into Han’s lap, Han’s hands warm and lightly calloused as he palmed at Luke’s ass, down his thighs, each touch feeling heavier, too; Luke broke the kiss with a soft sound when his clit brushed up over Han’s dick as he rolled his hips down, and Han took his chance to duck down to Luke’s neck again, kissing over his shoulder until Luke tugged him back by his hair.

It looked almost like the pink tinge in his eyes had spread into a blush over Han’s cheeks.

Luke leaned in for one more quick kiss, a last couple pumps over Han’s dick before he leaned up on his knees; Han’s chest lifted on a deep breath, sliding his hands back to Luke’s hips as Luke slowly lowered himself down to Han’s lap.

His hand wasn’t the only thing that felt different with the soft haze still buzzing over him.

Luke let out a slow breath, his eyes slipping shut as he squeezed his thighs at Han’s hips. He lifted up slowly, just a couple inches before rocking down again, shuddering at the warmth of Han’s skin on his, his heartbeat thudding against Luke’s chest with how close they stayed pressed together even as Luke started rolling his hips.

Han wound his arms tight around Luke’s waist, shifting his legs for a little more leverage; Luke let out a soft whine when Han thrust up into him, his forehead dropping to Han’s shoulder, the smell of spice still sticking enough to tingle in his nose.

Luke kept rolling his hips without pulling up much, almost feeling like he was melting into it with nothing but the sound of Han’s breathing getting heavier, his arms warm around Luke’s waist, everything fuzzy and soft as Han rocked up into him. He palmed at Luke’s ass, sliding his hand up Luke’s back to tangle in his hair, his fingertips rubbing slow circles over his scalp. Everything felt slower, too, like their own little bubble in Han’s bunk where time wasn’t touching them, just him and Han, the hot pressure between his legs and Han’s chin bumping the side of his head, pressing kisses over his hair.

Luke started rolling his hips a little faster, absently bringing his hand down to his clit, almost an afterthought as he tilted his head to kiss along Han’s neck. He shuddered against his own hand before he worked back up to a steady rhythm again, barely moving his fingers so much as rocking forward against them as he rocked down into Han’s lap.

He felt Han’s breath hitch under his lips, mouthing at the curve of his neck before he started lifting up a little more each time. Han’s jaw clenched, holding Luke tight against him with his arm still around Luke’s waist, his fingers twitching in Luke’s hair before he pressed up into him with a low groan.

Luke waited until Han’s hips stilled before leaning up to kiss him, slow and lazy, no rush to it even though he still hadn’t come as he lifted up from Han’s lap without pulling away. Han’s arm was still around his waist as Luke shifted onto his side, still holding him close, and Luke didn’t notice his other arm moving between them until his breath caught in his throat when Han’s fingers brushed up over his clit.

Han moved his other arm from around Luke, only breaking the kiss to gently nudge him onto his back before leaning in again to keep kissing him. The sheets against Luke’s back felt  _ more, _ Han warm and comfortably heavy on top of him until he bit back a whine when Han ducked down to kiss along his neck.

Han kept going, down over the jagged scar zigzagging across his chest, his teeth catching at Luke’s belly before he looked back with a huff; there wasn’t enough space at the end of the bed for him to lie comfortably until Luke shifted up, squishing the thin pillow between his upper back and the wall to give Han a little more room.

Han hummed against Luke’s hip as he got himself settled between his legs, looping his arms around Luke’s thighs to prop his knees up over his shoulders. Luke shivered as Han kissed along his inner thigh, moving his left hand down to Han’s hair, but Han stopped and pressed his cheek to Luke’s thigh before he made it to his clit.

“Han—”

Luke tensed at the scratchy feeling of Han’s stubble rubbing over the sensitive skin before he pressed another kiss to Luke’s thigh, muffling a mumbled, “You’re so soft.”

“Han,” Luke said again, stifling a laugh as he held his fingers a little tighter in Han’s hair, but he didn’t get to say anything else before his head knocked back against the wall with a sharp exhale as Han moved up the last couple inches to mouth at his clit.

Luke shivered again as Han held his arms a little tighter around his legs, rubbing his fingertips over the crease where his thighs met his pelvis as he pursed his lips tight around Luke’s clit, swirling his tongue in slow, tight circles.

Luke was starting to feel like he was melting into that, too.

He couldn’t help rocking up into Han’s mouth, but Han didn’t stop him, humming against his clit when Luke’s fingers gripped a little tighter at his hair as Han started circling his tongue faster. Han shifted his right hand in to rub his fingertips just above the patch of hair between Luke’s legs, humming again when Luke’s hips twitched up against Han’s mouth before he moved his hand back around, under his chin. Luke groaned low in his throat as Han inched two fingers into him, slow at first, another hum as he started pumping his wrist in time with his tongue over Luke’s clit.

Han started moving his hand a little faster, his lips around Luke’s clit a little tighter, his hair sticking up at the top from being tugged between Luke’s fingers. Luke let out a whine when Han pulled his hand back, but only for a second before he had to clap his free hand over his mouth to stifle a moan when Han pressed back in with his ring finger, too; it wasn’t as much of a stretch after already riding Han before, but the fullness of it felt like a warmth spreading from his belly and out through the rest of him, and he had to lock his ankles around Han’s back to keep his legs from slipping as Han started pumping his wrist again.

“Han,” Luke murmured, his voice still a little scratchy; Han looked up at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he held his free arm a little tighter around Luke’s thigh, dragging his tongue flat over Luke’s clit before he went right back to sucking at it.  _ “Han—” _

Han hummed again, and that was all it took before Luke’s legs tensed at either side of Han’s head, rocking up against his mouth;  _ that _ felt heavier, too, thicker, everything narrowed down to the warm, tingly feeling buzzing over his skin as Han kept gently mouthing at him. His fingers went still, laving over Luke’s clit one more time before pulled his hand back with a quick kiss to Luke’s inner thigh.

He stayed there for a minute, his face still nuzzled against Luke’s thigh before he pushed himself up on his elbows; Luke scooted back down to lie flat on the bed as Han came up above him, and he couldn’t help shivering at the taste on Han’s lips when Han leaned down to kiss him.

He didn’t pull back as he shuffled down against Luke’s side, only moving away to kiss down his neck before leaning his head on Luke’s shoulder, his arm tight around Luke’s waist again.

Luke was still feeling too fuzzy to say anything for a few minutes.

“I thought you were going to get us killed.”

Han’s hair shifted under his chin, his head tilting up like he was about to ask what Luke meant before he huffed a laugh against the side of his neck and held his arm around Luke a little tighter. “I wasn’t gonna get you killed going stoned into hyperdrive.”

“I know that  _ now.” _ Luke wound his arm around Han’s shoulder, loosely tangling his fingers in his hair. “I was thinking more of the ash you got stuck in the dashboard.”

Han groaned and pressed his face to the curve of Luke’s neck. “Forgot about that,” he mumbled, shifting again to kiss Luke’s jaw. “Fuckin’ mess, we still had to clean it out after you left.”

Luke bit back a smile before giving Han’s hair a quick tug for him to lean up to kiss him.


End file.
